battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Huang Shuyi
Huang "Hannah" Shuyi (Chinese: 黄书毅) is a Chinese Secret Service agent in Battlefield 4 and Battlefield 4: Countdown to War. She joins Tombstone squad to protect high-value individual Jin Jié, but becomes friends with the Tombstone members. Biography Hannah was a Chinese Secret Service agent charged with protecting Chinese candidate Jin Jié. Before the events of the game, she brought Jin Jié to her family in a remote village in China, wanting to bring them hope. However, the next day, Chinese special ops sent by Jié's political enemy, Admiral Chang, arrived. Not only did they kill her entire family, but they burned the entire village down and left Jié with a critical head injury. Battlefield 4 Tombstone first meets Hannah at the Zhi Yu Towers, the squad being told earlier that she was one of the three VIPs to save, along with Kovic and her husband — a wounded man with bandages covering his head. She shows gratitude towards Tombstone for coming, and apprehension towards Pac when he tries to talk to the husband. In the botched evacuation that follows—in which Hanna's husband was shot in the stomach—Tombstone and the VIPs parted ways, as the latter made their escape aboard a stolen helicopter from the top of the Towers. On the U.S.S. Valkyrie in the South China Sea, Recker came across Hannah being frustrated with the Marines guarding the medical bay. After Pac lets her through, she talks with the doctor aboard her husband's condition, staying with him because she claimed to have a medical degree. After Tombstone escaped the disabled U.S.S. Titan with vital intel and return to the U.S.S. Valkyrie, they find Hannah fighting two Chinese soldiers in hand-to-hand combat. By the time Pac finally breaches the door, Hannah had already incapacitated the soldiers, which makes Irish suspicious of her. Even though Kovic orders her to escape, she joins Tombstone as they fight to retake the Valkyrie, showing a great deal of combat knowledge. After Kovic is mortally wounded in the ensuing battle, he tells Tombstone that Garrison needs to trust Hannah. Garrison assigns Hannah to Tombstone for a mission to blow up an airfield in Singapore. However, as Hannah's loyalties were still in question—and the fact that he was kept in the dark about Hannah's new assignment and the plan—Irish openly expressed his distrust in her, saying that he has "a problem with liars!". After the Valkyrie missiles destroy the airfield, Hannah seemingly betrayed Tombstone and brought the Chinese PLA to them after crashing a stolen jeep during the escape from the airfield. She subsequently followed the PLA to the Kunlun Mountains, where Irish and Recker would be tortured then held in. In the prison break that followed, Hannah—who figured out that it was Dima, Recker and Irish's doing—followed the clean-up squad (which included Bohai) tasked with eliminating the escapees. After catching them at the main gate, Hannah eliminated the squad while their attention was on Recker and the others, thus saving the trio. Irish attacks her, still enraged by Hannah's betrayal and Pac's (apparent) death, until she finally explains herself (thanks to Dima intervening): she is a Chinese Secret Service agent tasked with protecting Jin Jié, who had been posing as Hannah's husband to protect him. As they exit the prison and enter the cold, open air, Hannah returned Recker's tactical binoculars back to him, to Irish's visible surprise. Later on, Hannah revealed to Irish and Recker her story about her family and village being destroyed by Chang's men. Mortified, Irish apologizes to Hannah for not trusting her; she accepts it, reminding him of something he'd told her in Singapore: "Trust is earned". As Tombstone reached Tashgar, they met with Molina and his fellow Marines in a hideout. Irish's stand towards Hannah shows to have softened when he introduces her as "good people". After Molina directs them to Old Town, they meet with Major Greenland. They strike a deal with her: if they can destroy the Russian-controlled dam, where SAMs were threatening Marine air units, Greenland will provide them with westbound transportation. Seeing the dam and its damaged area, Irish tells them that they will need to "gut it from inside" by planting the charges at the destroyed section. Hannah asks if Irish has an engineering degree, and reveals that she indeed possesses a medical degree when he says, "I got an engineering degree like you got a medical degree." After Tombstone destroys the dam, the structure collapses, dropping all three into the ensuing flow. After things come to a standstill, Hannah saves Irish from being trapped in a pile of "something we'll never talk about again" before finding Recker. Greenland fulfills her part of the deal, supplying a gunship plane going west towards the U.S.S. Valkyrie, which had earlier unwittingly entered the Suez Canal right in the middle of a full-on battle between the Chinese and American navies. Hannah helps Irish, jokingly telling him to aim any puke on the enemies below. Once Tombstone parachutes onto the Valkyrie, they begin fight they way inside, eventually reuniting with Pac, Garrison, and Jin Jié. After Jin Jié halts all hostilities, Chang orders the U.S.S. Valkyrie to be destroyed. Tombstone races for a RHIB to set off for Chang's battleship. On the way, Pac and Irish ask Hannah if she and Jié are married or not; she replies with, "I'm married to what he stands for"; and that until things change for the better, she will keep fighting. Reaching Chang's warship, Hannah, Recker, and Irish enter its blind spot, unhindered by any further enemy movement, and had proceeded to plant charges to detonate and destroy the battleship. However, just as Tombstone grapples to safety, Hannah realizes that the charges did not detonate. Recker must then decide whether to give his extra C4 to Hannah or Irish so they can detonate the charges that have failed on the PLAN destroyer to save the Valkyrie and Jin Jié, but sacrificing either of them in the process. If Hannah plants the charge, Irish will commend her for fighting for "every fucking thing she believed in." If Irish goes instead of her, she will tell Recker that Irish's life was not in vain. However, if Chang destroys the Valkyrie, Hannah will state that even if one could kill people, they "can't kill an idea."https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kGuncbV7oIU HannaHuangShuyi.jpg|High-resolution render of Hannah. 1.4_I-3_Hannah.jpg| irish and hannah.jpg|Irish (left) and Hannah (right). irish and hannah suez.jpg|Irish and Hannah in the beginning of Suez. HannaTrailer.png|Hanna in the end of the 17-minute gameplay trailer. Hannah Tashgar.jpg|Hannah in Tashgar. hannah betrayal.jpg|Hannah betrays Tombstone. Trivia *She was revealed through concept art and a theme song composed for her.Battlefield 4 Soundtrack - Hanna's Theme (2013) - YouTube - retrieved July 18, 2013 *Although silent throughout the campaign, Recker seems to be friends or on friendly terms with Hannah, as seen in Singapore when she apologized to him for betraying Tombstone. However earlier in the mission, she suggested leaving Recker when he was pinned against a car, much to Irish's disapproval. *She claims to hold a medical degree in the levels "South China Sea" and "Tashgar." *Her name was originally spelled "Hanna." *According to her dog tag, she was born on April 12, 1985; thirty-five years old during the events of the War of 2020. *Her weapon of choice seems to be the P90 throughout the campaign. References Category:Characters Category:Characters of Battlefield 4 Category:Characters of Countdown To War